People who travel often must endure sitting in a confined space, unable to move freely. This can result in problems with their legs. Tingling, stiffness, pain and even more serious problems including deep vein thrombosis and pulmonary embolism may occur. These problems can be greatly reduced by exercising the legs. Others desire to exercise their legs for the benefits of increased strength, improved muscle tone, improved circulation and improved general health.
Several different stationary bicycle trainer devices are currently available to allow users to exercise their legs. Most of them are designed with a heavy base to provide a stable, unmovable apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,192B1 to Arstein describes a portable stationary bicycle trainer. However, its size and weight make it unsuitable for travel. In addition, people with a limited range of motion like the elderly or those undergoing physical therapy may have difficulty moving these devices from a position where they are being used to a position where they are stored for later use.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise stationary bicycle and, particularly to a compact, lightweight stationary cycling utility that can be easily transported due to its small size and light weight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exercise stationary bicycle that can be used by travelers, exercise enthusiasts, the elderly, patients with circulatory problems and anyone else wishing to exercise their legs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus that is very small and very portable.
It is a still further object of the present invention to can be quickly assembled or disassembled, allowing it to be stored or deployed with ease.
Yet another object is to provide apparatus having a sufficiently small size and light weight to allow it to be carried in a suitcase or placed in the overhead bin of an airplane.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.
The recitation herein of desirable objects which are met by various embodiments of the present invention is not meant to imply or suggest that any or all these objects are present as essential features, either individually or collectively, in the most general embodiment of the present invention or in any of its more specific embodiments.